


Sunshine in the Dark

by appojooze



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Universe, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Hand Jobs, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appojooze/pseuds/appojooze
Summary: McCree meets up with Sombra at Calaveras to celebrate his successful mission in retrieving Echo.





	Sunshine in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't read the tags, it gets really smutty after they leave the bar, so there's your heads up!

It was the same usually quiet night at the bar in the rougher side of Castillo. The late hours provided no patrons, minus a lonely computer whiz facing away from the bartender, keeping her violet eyes on the doors. As this was supposed to be a quick meeting, she didn’t bother wearing her usual attire for missions and instead wore black leggings with a purple off-shoulder t-shirt. Her ears perked from the sound of a motorcycle engine pulling up, followed by rusty spurs spinning from a distance. They were loud enough to drown out the music playing from the old radio. She nonchalantly twisted her stool to eye the bartender, his cue to set out two glasses of tequila for her and the incoming patron. The door opened, boots hitting the wooden floors approaching her.

He pulled up a seat right next to hers, setting his hat down on the empty surface next to him. “And here I thought you stood me up.” Sombra teased as she slid down a glass to him.

“I’d be a fool to stand you up, sunshine.” His tired eyes brightened with appreciation as he grasped the glass in his gloved hand. “Tell me, do you usually meet your ‘clients’ here?”

She snorted at the unfitting pet name. “Only the ones that call me cute names,” she smirked, taking a sip from the glass. “ _Sunshine_.”

After the long day he’s had it was nice being in such relaxed company, even if it was with one of the world’s most dangerous women. He looked at her now lipstick-stained glass while sipping from his own. He could tell it was tequila, but it had such a rich, expensive taste that he was unable to tell what brand it was. He was generous with his sips, feeling partly guilty for not being able to reimburse her.

“ _Bebe, cabrón_.” She nudged his shoulder playfully. “These are always on the house.”

It sounded almost threatening how she said that as she glanced a look at the bartender, who had stepped through a door that led to the back of the bar. He looked back to her, analyzing the intricate patterns of the shaved half of her hair. Her cybernetic implants shined, though the tinted yellow lights from inside the bar didn’t show it off. His gaze moved on to her features, subconsciously admiring her pointed nose and the lovely mark that dotted beneath her eye. _Her eyes._ He could tell she was just as tired as he was, though he didn’t have her makeup skills to make it less obvious like she did. He didn’t have to see the bags beneath her eyes to know that.

Her look shifted to him, but his confidence didn’t dare allow him look away. She grinned. “I’m guessing you found what you were looking for. You even brought back a bonus.”

“You could say that.” He laughed to himself as the events replayed in his head. “This goes without saying, but I owe ya one.”

She laughed. “They’re going to steal it.”

“Yeah, I know.” He didn’t seem disappointed, considering it was already stolen. “Can’t really afford to keep somethin’ like that.”

Sombra didn’t reply and simply took a slow sip from her glass, leaving another purple stain. For a moment her stare held on the liquid while drawing her nails against the wooden table. He curiously watched her idle movement until she finally spoke up. “Then what did you do with her?”

“With who?”

She shot a questioningly look at him. “Was there more than one ‘she’ there?”

“Hm,” McCree’s expression changed. “Guess you didn’t know about that after all. Was startin’ to think you were tryin’ to set me up but looks like I was wrong.”

“What are you talking about?” Her head leaned in to meet his eyes. “Who else was there?”

He snorted at her obvious frustration. “Looks like somebody’s upset about finally not knowin’ somethin’.”

“ _Puto pendejo_ ” Her eyes rolled, and she downed the rest of her drink. “What’s wrong with wanting to know things?”

He snickered. “ _Chismosa_.”

“I guess you just owe me _double_ than what I had planned.” She shot her own smile at him. “No big deal, right ‘sunshine’?”

It was a rare moment, but McCree didn’t have any kind of witty retort. It wasn’t like him, but he was eager for information when he sought after the hacker’s help. He had no idea what she wanted from him in exchange for her service. He’d pretty much admitted to being broke just minutes ago and doubted she’d want anything less than that. The cowboy simply finished the rest of his glass as well and lightly rested it on the table. It was her turn to wear the smug look, which she rightfully earned. He watched as she leaned over the counter and grab for the bottle they were drinking from, selfishly admiring the view for the few seconds it lasted. She silently refilled their glasses, keeping that same look of accomplishment on her face.

“McCree,” she scooted her stool ever so closer to him. “Don’t tell me you’re going to stay quiet now, _viejo_. It’s not like I’m asking for much.”

He remained stoic but took another much-needed drink of tequila. “I’m just ain’t sure I have what you’re lookin’ for.”

“I’m more than confident that you do.” It showed as she glided her hand under his sarape, purposely passing her fingers along his skin. “You’re the only one who can give me what I want.”

If it thumped any louder, you could probably hear the man’s heart beat against his chest plate. He wasn’t sure if it was the tequila, the long day he’s had, or the mix between both, but she was coming on to him. The bartender leaving them alone, the expensive alcohol, and now her long nails tracing his skin and garments. As much as he didn’t mind it, it was too far fetched to be something only _he_ could provide. Unless she had some sort of older cowboy fetish that he wasn’t aware of.

“I know cause, _you know_ , we have a lot in common.” Her voice lowered as she leaned a little closer to him. “One of those things that I don’t mind sharing with you is that we like to lay low.”

He swallowed the buildup of saliva in his mouth, making a low guzzle. “You only don’t mind sharin’ that cause it’s obvious. Tryin’ to find you wasn’t exactly a walk in the park.”

“You’re right,” she laughed while a certain hunger grew in her eyes. “And thanks.”

McCree slid his glass away from him and locked eyes with her. “So, I’m guessin’ there’s something else you’d like to share together here.” He reflected her stare back to her.

“You could say that.” Her fingers trickled along his armored torso, the sound of her nails against the metal giving him goosebumps. “Now,”

Sombra’s hand maneuvered to his metallic arm, grabbing it by its wrist and carefully pulling it closer to her. She analyzed its details, even noting the skull design which she found to be cool, but she wouldn’t admit that. Meanwhile he watched as she studied his arm, not knowing where the sudden interest came from. Since he didn’t have time to sit and socialize, nobody really questioned it. It was strangely comforting, yet her motives were unclear. If it were some other stranger, they would’ve been met with the Peacekeeper, but considering his predicament, he let it slide.

“There’s a lot of information I have on you, McCree.” She moved her eyes back on him while keeping a slight grip on his arm. “I think information for information is a good trade. I know this didn’t happen during Blackwatch or your Deadlock days.”

McCree couldn’t tell if he was overcome with disappointment or shame when he realized what she wanted out of him. “You want to know what happened to my arm?” He laughed.

“A story like that can’t be _that_ funny, at least for you. Maybe I’ll laugh.”

“It ain’t that.”

She cocked a brow. “What then?”

“ _Chismosa_.” He teased.

“You know your bounty is sounding more like a better trade.”

“Aw, I ain’t no fun behind bars.”

Sombra laughed then drank from her glass. “You’re being a real pain in my ass, _vaquero_. That’s why you owe me double now.”

“Guessin’ you wanna know about the woman I ran into today.”

She nodded. “I didn’t think anybody else had any intel on what you were looking for.”

“Well,” he finished the rest of his glass and exhaled. “Suppose I could tell you everythin’ you want to know.”

Sombra eyed his empty glass and reached over for the tequila. He grabbed hold of her arm and shook his head. “Gonna need somethin’ stronger than that for this story.”

“I got you,” she smirked. She sat herself up on the counter and twisted around, now on the other side. She tapped her finger against her lip as she examined the bottles on display. Her eyes shined once she spotted something she was sure he’d like. She grabbed for it and poured him his glass.

He shot her a wink and gave the glass a quick gulp, intaking half of what she poured out. _Bourbon_. “Thank ya kindly.”

“No problem.” She sat back on the counter and crossed one leg over the other, resting her hands on the ridge of the countertop. With a single swipe of her hand over the air, she pulled up a holographic file. It showed an image of the cowboy that was sitting just beside her along with long lines of text. McCree stared into the image, having all his personal information up on display. He wanted to be mad as she had such a high advantage over him. Instead he internally sighed as she gave him an attentive stare. “Don’t worry, I’m listening.”

McCree never doubted that she wasn’t. In a weird way, this was fun for him. For so long he kept to himself and could never really carry any kind of conversation with anybody. He had too high of a notoriety and couldn’t make himself stand out, not to mention his bounty. He knew that if someone he once knew asked about it, he’d shrug it off as no big deal and keep it a mystery. However, the hacker wouldn’t have that at all and get her information one way or another. Whether she actually cared about what happened, or just wanted to fill out her database on him, getting the story off his chest felt pretty damn good. It was a painful scenario, and his knack for managing to make all his stories sound like some sort of spaghetti western helped make it more dramatic. She was invested and kept her eyes on him. Whatever plans she had when she brought up his file seemed to have gone to waste as she didn’t even glance at the hologram.

He finally finished talking and depleted the liquid in his glass again. “Think that’s all there is to it.”

Sombra didn’t say anything, looking at his file. Part of her scolded her for not putting anything of what he said down, but something about getting such sensitive information in person made her stomach churn. This was one of the many reasons why he felt safer getting her intel behind concrete walls and a couple of monitors. Shrugging, she grabbed at the screen before her, transmuting it into a small bright cube before crushing it between her fingers. She grabbed the glass of tequila she still had laid out and finished it off. “ _¿Y la mujer?_ ”

He seemed a little surprised at what she just did but didn’t bother to question it. “My old boss.”

“Deadlock?” She hummed for a moment. “Not too surprised, considering where the train was heading.”

Outside the bar, the sound of an engine igniting was heard. Neither of them bothered to get up, even when laughter and tires screeching soon followed. The bar mates looked at each other and laughed, lightening up the mood.

McCree thought that once he was done, they’d both be on their way, never to see each other again. Instead, they continued talking and drinking sharing small tales of the dangerous lives they’ve lived. It had been so long since he was able to laugh like this, remembering there was a whole life out there he could be living if not for past choices. Watching the way she spoke and told jokes made him realize how much more isolated she must’ve been than she led on. Knowing she needed this kind of company just as much as he did made him feel less lonely.

“It’s going to be a shame when you answer that recall,” she hopped off the counter and sat back at the stool she was sitting in when he first walked in. “I needed a drinking buddy.”

He chuckled and shook his head at her. “No need to worry about that, pumpkin. Ain’t joinin’ Overwatch any time soon.”

“Really?” She was genuinely surprised. “I figured you would, at least for the money.”

He looked down at his empty glass. “Ain’t worth it. I’m kind of done with joining factions to ‘better’ my life. Never works out.”

“I can see that,” she sighed to herself.

“I could’ve told you that Talon ain’t that great.”

Her eyes widened. “How do you know that?”

“That you’re Talon?” He casually shrugged, mentally patting himself on the back for his suspicions being correct. “I know for sure you ain’t Overwatch. Only other shady organization I could think of bein’ smart enough to pick you up is _them_. All these global leaks benefit Talon more than anyone. Except yourself, I’m assumin’.”

Sombra blinked but soon laughed. “You’re a smart man, McCree. Mysterious and full of surprises.”

“Don’t feel too good havin’ someone know more about you than you’re comfortable with. A stranger, no less.” He simply smiled to her direction.

Her eyes rolled. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t feel special, you’re not the first person to figure something about me out.”

“Was worth a shot.”

She poured herself a little bit of bourbon, only enough for a few small sips. “It makes me feel _a little_ better knowing Overwatch isn’t that much better than Talon.”

“Regrets?” He asked as he watched her sip the bourbon.

She shook her head. “Not really. I knew what I was doing and what I had to do to get by.” Letting herself be this open was extremely dangerous, but the liquor and her current company was enough to risk it. “I just think I know how it feels. Found family gone wrong.”

“Yeah.” Her softened voice and lack of façade brought a warmth to his chest. Using his organic hand, he caressed her shoulder. She flinched a bit but eased into his touch, tilting her head so her eyes could meet his. Neither of them said anything as they hypnotically gazed at one another. They were both on the same page, Sombra mildly biting her lower lip. Thunder could be heard from a distance, making her smirk.

“Let’s get out of here.” She got up from the stool and stretched out her arms, her shirt lifting slightly and showing off some of her stomach. “The _viejo_ probably wants to close up and restock.”

She didn’t have to tell him twice as he immediately got up from the stool and propped his hat back on his head. The rush from getting up so fast got to his head, almost stumbling out the door. Sombra laughed, being she was tipsy as well. They walked out of the bar, the bulbs from inside being the only light source for them. McCree instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist with his left arm and keeping his right close to his revolver. His valiant gesture didn’t go unnoticed, though it wasn’t necessary. She didn’t say anything and led him across the plaza.

After only a few minutes of walking they stopped outside of a double door, the hacker looking around for anybody. “Where are you staying tonight?”

“I haven’t given that any thought,” he admitted. “I know there’s a cheap motel nearby that I could steal a room from.”

The rain was starting to fall, small drops hitting the ground and the top of their heads. _“Eres un desastre.”_

“ _Lo sé._ ” He spun her around, lightly pressing her back against the door.

Heat rushed to her cheeks as she was starting to feel her own heart race. She coyly ran her hands down to his belt buckle, unfastening it from the strap and pulling him in closer to her. He could feel the fabric of his pants getting tighter from her teasing. His head inched down, eager for their skin to connect. She palmed her hands on either side of his face, followed by a feminine giggle. Just as he was about to kiss her, she vanished into a stream of purple pixels. He was taken aback, turning around to look for where she went. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck.

The double doors she was just leaned against opened, startling McCree. Before he could react, he was being pulled by his sarape, being led inside the small building. It was Sombra, and judging by extreme darkness and soft purple lighting, this was her little lair. She closed the doors behind him and tiptoed herself against him, resuming their previous position. He was desperate to get out of his armor just so he could feel her body against his.

“Was this your plan, darlin’?” He slid off his glove and threw it to the floor, trailing his fingers down her neck then to her exposed shoulder. “You’ve been teasin’ me all night.”

She tugged off his belt entirely, dropping it on the floor as well. “Not really. You just made a good impression on me.”

“Lucky me.”

He pulled her even closer to him, leaning his head down to have their lips meet. They felt so soft and foreign against his own, but something about it felt right. He gripped a firm hand on her behind, giving it a mischievous grope. Her soft hums against his lips gave all the affirmation he needed. His hand glided from her rear to her thigh, feeling the thin fabric of her leggings. He brought her leg up and held it in place, giving it a rough squeeze.

Sombra continued to kiss him, wriggling her tongue between his teeth to meet his. She relished in the way he handled her and not treating her like some sort of dainty glass. She focused on removing his second belt that holstered weapon and ammunition, piling it up with the rest. His metallic arm crept up under her shirt, taking hold of her right breast and causing her to moan lightly. Quickly, she pulled off her top to reveal her black laced brassiere to the washed-up cowboy. Goosebumps rose from her skin, a mix between the cool air and his cold metal arm touring her torso.

McCree was able to see most of her with the purple lighting. The small black moles you couldn’t see normally were now visible to him, and they were gorgeous. It was like tiny treasures hidden along her body that only the worthiest of voyagers could find. His lust for her grew stronger the longer he stared at her. Suddenly, he felt a familiar tug on his sarape, being pulled by the young woman once more. She kicked off her shoes and sat herself on what appeared to be a bare mattress. Others wouldn’t consider it a suitable sleeping place, but he was in no position to judge her. Instead, he watched her get comfortable as she leaned her back against the wall stared seductively at him.

“You wear too much clothing, _vaquero_.” She crossed her legs together and leaned a little forward. “I’m not sure if undressing you is worth the effort.”

He may have been out of the game for a while, but he could tell when anyone wanted to try to bait him. “I can make it worth the effort, darlin’.” The cowboy pulled up the latches on his chest piece, the blue lighting fading away as he propped it on the floor.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Confused, he watched as she aimed her fingers towards the computer monitors, low, sensual music emitting from its speakers. “You can continue.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle as he was now some kind of stripping cowboy you’d see at one of those cheesy clubs. “This one of your turn ons?”

“We’ll see,” she smirked, crossing her arms over her chest and watching him with full intensity.

McCree decided to play along, dramatically undoing the straps for his chaps. Whether he did a good or bad job at it, he figured she’d be more impressed with him just for amusing her. He was tipsy enough to do it and seeing that smile on her face was more than worth it. After undoing the last strap, he took a classic western showdown position, Sombra looking at him with an intriguing stare. He tucked his fingers with both hands on the chaps’ waistband and flung them off, pitching them aside and giving her a tip of his hat to top it off. The hacker laughed, even letting out a snort from how corny it was.

“Don’t laugh, now.” He grinned at her mirth. “I was tryin’ my best.”

“ _Ay, pobrecito_.”

She got on her knees and crawled towards him, pressing her body and lips against his once more. He took hold of her, now able to properly feel her against him. The purplish glow of her implants was somehow mesmerizing and made the scenario much more unique. She was something else. Using his right hand, he maneuvered it underneath her bra, feeling her bare breast. Her sigh freed into his mouth which was enough to build up his confidence to go straight for her inner thigh with his left hand. His thumb circled around that area, slowly making its way towards her crotch. The fabric was damp, though he couldn’t tell with his metal hand. He caressed his fingers lightly against it, feeling her body shiver to his touch.

“ _Ah_ ,” she exhaled.

Sombra’s feminine sounds were more than he could handle. Her body responded to his every touch in such a way that it made him harder than he was before. The want in her body language drove him wild, hoping the night would last forever to get the most out of it. No rush, just absorbing everything she had to offer. It appeared she was on the same pace. She began to unbutton his shirt and untucking it from his pants. As she did so, they continued kissing, McCree using both hands to tug down her leggings, only getting them down to her knees.

When she finished, she laid on her back, using a foot to jerk off the leggings from her leg. Once he took off his shirt, he proceeded to pull off the rest of the leggings. He towered over her, his sarape obnoxiously hanging in the way of his view. Tossing his hat aside and pulling the big red cloth over his head he was able to get a clearer picture. Damn, she was beautiful. He leaned down and kissed her some more, her tight legs wrapping around his waist. At this point he wasn’t thinking anymore and just decided to let his instincts handle it from there. From his experience, this was more kissing than what he would usually encounter from one-night stands. He couldn’t help it and wondered if it was just him being touch starved, her, or _both_. It didn’t matter seeing that she didn’t mind it. Perhaps she felt the same way.

He slowly rocked his hips in and out against hers. She began to do the same, tightening her legs on his waist. The warmth from her inner thighs felt nice against his rough skin. His hand traveled down her back, searching for the hooks and eyes of her bra. He felt his hand brush against what seemed to be a metal over her spine. He assumed it had to do with her cybernetics for hacking and felt no need to ask her about it and kill the mood. Instead, he found what he was looking for, only needing a few fingers to press and push the eyes off the hooks. He removed the entire bra from her and was able to fully expose her chest. McCree trailed his kisses down from her lips. One planted on her jaw, a few on her neck where he was able to get some giggles out of her, then finally down to her breast.

She gasped the moment his tongue began circling her areola, propping herself upward to watch him. The small ounce of pain from having her nipple sucked between his teeth got her off, secretly admiring how much care he spent working on her. It could’ve been the fact that he was older and probably more experienced than anyone else she’s been with, and quite frankly, she didn’t give a damn. Being spoiled with attention was something she hadn’t realized she was missing out on.

He spent a few minutes biting and sucking at her breasts, leaving them both erect, then kissing down her abdomen. From there, he stopped at her panty, which matched the lacy brassiere she wore moments ago. Her violet eyes watched him with anticipation, regretting teasing him so much. He was now returning the favor and it drove her insane. His arm reached up and the metal of his hand grabbed at her breast once more. He used his right-hand thumb to press against the sheer material, a lowly squeal producing from her throat. She couldn’t see the smirk on his face, but she knew he was reveling in her anticipation. It was much clearer to her when he grabbed onto her thigh, spread it back and began to lick at the fabric. She whimpered a grunt and began to breathe a little heavily.

“ _Cabrón_ ,” she murmured. “You’re doing this on purpose.”

He laughed in between her thighs and pushed the fabric to the side. “Sorry, darlin’, but you started it.”

With that, he began to trail his tongue over her labia, making them more wet then what they already were. The prickling of his beard against them mixed with his low hums made her moan softly. He ate her out as if he’d been starving for days, finally getting a taste of something delicious. She sandwiched his head between her thighs, making his head and tongue dig deeper in her. Her hands reached down to his head, combing her nails between his dark brown strands of hair before pushing his head in further for full effect. Minutes passed by and she could feel his fingers fumbling to keep her panty’s material from getting in the way.

Sombra took hold of his chin and lifted his head up. He immediately gasped for air, but he was no where near finished as he still held the same appetite in his eyes. She got on her hands and kneels to crawl towards him, who was now standing before the bed. Getting off her hands, she stayed on her knees, both her hands trailing down his body to play with the bulge in his pants. He groaned under his breath, itching to feel her bare hands to touch it. She leaned forward to kiss him while undoing the button and zipper of his pants, pulling them down far enough to reveal his briefs. Letting go from the kiss, the tips of their noses were now pressed together, exchanging breaths against each other’s mouths. They were able to see each other’s expressions thanks to the hacker’s glowing augmentations. Both had half-lidded eyes and fully dilated pupils, still filled with want. 

Her fingers slid behind the elastic of his briefs, tugging it outward to tantalize him further. The man before her was unbelievably charming and handsome. His tanned skin, his stupid, sexy accent, and just the overall way he carried himself. Despite wanting to keep him on his toes for the sake of foreplay, she didn’t want to rush their time together. It unfortunately wasn’t up to her if they were to do this again. However, if he asked, she’d undoubtedly say “yes”.

She decided to end her painful tease and pull down the elastic, releasing his member. He palmed her ass and gave is a tough squeeze. She retaliated, doing the same to his shaft and giving it firm jerks. His moans were audibly different from hers, rougher and grizzlier. She’d be lying if she said it didn’t turn her on. She moved down and laid on her stomach, his twitching cock before her face. He stroked his metallic hand through her hair as she licked him all around until his shaft and genitalia was coated in her saliva. She gripped the edge of the mattress and started to give him head. The sloshing of his dick mixed with her spit was more music to his ears than the actual music playing in the background. Sombra felt the same with how huskier his groans grew as she pleasured him. He grabbed for the back of her head and pushed down further, causing her to gag. Spit fell from her mouth and onto the bed as she attempted to gasp for air.

McCree pulled his dick out of her mouth and smacked it against her face while her tongue stuck out. As much as he enjoyed her performance, he wanted to continue to please her. He pulled off the rest of his pants and briefs and let them fall wherever they landed. He then scooped her up from the bed, making her cling onto him. They gazed into each other’s eyes before making out again. While doing that, he got on the firm mattress on his knees and sat her before him, taking a similar position. They stopped briefly so he could spin her around, her back facing him.

He momentarily looked at the implant coating her spine, now able to take in what he felt earlier. Smiling, he kissed the back of her neck while drawing her body closer to him. He kept his left hand on her hip and with his right he stuck two of his fingers in her mouth. She sucked at them for about half a minute until he released them from her mouth and went straight for her pussy. He pushed his fingers between her slit, pumping them in and out. She moaned louder than before, making him propel faster. He spread his fingers into a V shape, her sounds of pleasure pitching higher as he did so. Without expecting it, she reached her hand from behind her and gave his cock a squeeze.

“ _Vaquero_ ,” she grunted. “ _Ponlo dentro_.”

He tugged at the brim of her panty with his free hand. “Take this off, then.”

Sombra turned and pushed his body against the wall. She stood up slowly on the mattress, McCree looking up at her. Her body responded to the slow rhythm of the R&B instrumental music, dancing seductively before him. She kept her fingers tucked underneath the sheer cloth as her hips gyrated in front of him. He was beyond amused and admired how toned her body was, and the suppleness of her butt. It only got him more excited to think of how tight she must’ve been. She turned her body around and leaned forward, carefully removing the material off her. He placed his palm on her lower back and gave her ass a rough spank. The sting from his smack electrocuted its way up her body, sending jolts of shivers across her limbs.

She faced him again and knelt, moving him to a side and pushing him down so his entire body laid out before her. Licking her lips, she jerked his dick for a few seconds while inching closer to it with his body in-between her legs. She let go and elevated herself over his erection, slowly easing it inside of her. She was _definitely_ tight. They both exhaled a groan, the cowboy beginning to lunge himself. Her body leaned a little forward, the sensitivity strong enough to make her wail. She hopped on him as well, sometimes even gyrating her hips to change up the movement. He a hand on her waist, gripping it tight, while his other reach for her neck. Her hands grabbed onto his but showed no sign of wanting him to release his grip.

McCree continued to thrust, the slapping sound of their bodies thrashing into one another mixed with her loud squeals was getting him closer to climax. There were moments where she shifted rapidly between moans and laughs, cutting off the sound of the music. His grunts were much hoarser, but they complimented each other too well. It was addicting. She cussed out a few words in Spanish, some words he recognized, some he didn’t. Their eyes met again, and he noticed her naturally arched brows began to curl up. He was more than thankful that her head was equipped with a portable nightlight as he wanted to watch her face as she came. He was almost there as well but held back just a little longer so he could let her finish first.

She cried out a heavy whine, her fingers trembling against his hand. _"¡Me vengo, me vengo!”_

With that, he picked up his pace and watched her eyes roll back and close. Her mouth gaped open, respiring deeply while trying to catch her breath. He soon followed, his cum shooting out inside of her. She soothed a groan between her lips, slowly riding him just for the pleasure. They stared at each other as they were both trying to catch a breather. He scanned her body one last time while caressing her waist. She raised herself off him and dropped herself down beside him.

They were both exhausted. McCree had been up since the early hours of the morning and Sombra hadn’t slept in days. He laid on his side and looked at her face some more. It wasn’t visible to him, but she blushed lightly, not used to anyone doing that after sex. She wanted to ask what he was staring at, but she knew exactly what it was. He began caressing his thumb on her cheek, admittedly making her knees weak. Her mind was telling her to stop, that this whole situation they created was dangerous. As right as it was, something else was telling her to just snuggle up to his body and rest, which is exactly what she did.

The way she wrapped her arm across his chest and crossed a leg over his caught him off guard. No matter who he’d slept with, man or woman, nobody’s ever cuddled afterwards. She must’ve had the same experience as she kept having to readjust herself to find a more comfortable position. He chuckled and turned his body around, not realizing he was at the edge of the bed. His eyes scanned the floor for his sarape and found it right below him. He picked it up and turned back to her, covering the red blanket over her body.

“You didn’t have to do that.” She said even though she was already wrapping herself in a burrito.

“I don’t mind one bit. Looks better on you, anyways.” He pondered for a moment and smiled. “If ya feel that bad you can always sleep on me. I reckon your body is hot enough to keep me warm.”

“How subtle,” she snickered.

Sombra did just as he suggested, the coolness of their sweaty bodies meeting again. She blanketed themselves underneath the red fabric, then resting the unshaved side of her head on his bearded chest. This had felt way too comfortable, making her a little scared that she’d get used to it. However, it was too late in the night for her cognizance to guide her, and just let things happen. Her eyes began to drift off as she slowly fell asleep to the heaving of his chest.

McCree listened to her breathing as she dozed off. He was barely able to keep his eyes open any longer and decided to watch her fall asleep. The music eventually stopped playing, helping her fall asleep faster. He laid there on his back, petting her hair a little too lovingly. Was this it? There was no way that this was their only night together. It was clear to him that they had connection, chemistry. They were both off the radar, it’s possible to meet up more frequently. He shook his head, not wanting to overthink things. It was his decision alone to make. He continued stroking her hair, planting a last kiss on the top of her head before sending the night away in slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is random, but I love these two and wanted to write something about them! I'm still going to work on my Ashe/Widow fic I just needed to get this story out of my brain already lol.


End file.
